


Intended Lines of Flight

by 2shytheshippy



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Bawson - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shytheshippy/pseuds/2shytheshippy
Summary: This deals with a potential season 2 storyline of Amelia being pregnant with Mike's baby and how I could see it playing out.A reunion:“Of all the gin joints in the world,” a familiar voice said from beside her.Usually a sort of ambivalence rested low and heavy in her stomach when it came to him. Not knowing how to handle the contradictory emotions, Ginny was typically caught between wanting to lash out at him and being unable to formulate sentences due to how upset she was.“Of all the gin joints, in all the towns, in all the world,” she corrected. “And we’re at a party.”





	Intended Lines of Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Have you all signed the Pitch petition: https://www.change.org/p/netflix-pitch-keep-ginny-baker-in-the-game?source_location=minibar

“Of all the gin joints in the world,” a familiar voice said from beside her.

Usually a sort of ambivalence rested low and heavy in her stomach when it came to him. Not knowing how to handle the contradictory emotions, Ginny was typically caught between wanting to lash out at him and being unable to formulate sentences due to how upset she was. Even in the beginning, a part of her knew her reaction was an overreaction, that she it bordered irrationality if it hadn’t already planted a tent there, but she couldn’t help the way she felt. And, for the longest, no amount of rationalizing changed this or made her feel any better.

Chuck it up to growth and maturity; the abundance of life experience or getting over it and him. It took her a while, but she’d finally let it go.

“Of all the gin joints, in all the towns, in all the world,” she corrected. “And we’re at a party.”

She looked to Mike and offered him a smile.

“Tomato, tomatoh,” Mike shrugged. 

The years have been kind to him. Ginny wouldn’t have been able to tell he was ten years older, if it weren’t for the pronounced crows feet around his eyes and the sprinkled grays in his beard. Although many athletes became out of shape after retirement and when their careers ended, Mike clearly was one of the few who still cared to work out. Mike still had his stocky and solid frame and, if she was willing to bet, he still muscular as well. Undoubtedly, he wasn’t in the shape he was in while he was a pro athlete, but she knew he was more in shape than most people.

Three or four years after Mike retired, his public appearances decreased and random pap photos of him although ceased. Occasionally, he was pictured if he showed up to an event, game, or made an appearance on other forms of media, but his image had toned down and his personal life was tightly guarded. He couldn’t disappear altogether because of his job as a sports commentator. He was one of the more respected and popular talking heads former athlete or not and his input was in demand.

“Ginny Baker…in the flesh,” he said, and then nodded as he gave her a tightlipped smile.

Ginny chuckled under her breath, and then returned the gesture before she clucked her tongue. “Mike Lawson.”

They stood in companionable silence as Ginny occasionally sipped her drink and Mike looked down at the street below. There was so much to be said, yet…silence was the appropriate response in this moment. Mike appreciated the ironies. In their first season together, before things became what they were—what they are, there wasn’t a silence that Ginny didn’t fill. If there weren’t thousands of questions, there were jokes and stories and observations. And, if there wasn’t that, then Ginny prodded him to her about himself—the things she didn’t already know.

Then there was the fact that, when it came to important women in his life, silence made him uncomfortable (Regardless of the amount of time that passed, Ginny would and will always be an important woman in his life). Ginny used to put on a display of ignoring him whether or not she meant to, but she could never sit silent in his presence for too long, especially if it were just the two of them. She just had to talk to him, even if it were only to rant. But, in this moment, he was comforted by the silence just as she appeared to be. He wasn’t fidgety or on edge and didn’t feel like that there was something he needed to say because he did something wrong that he wasn’t told about. Mike didn’t know what he could’ve possibly done wrong even if she had been upset with him because they literally hadn’t spoke to one another in years.

“God, I understand now why you hated these things,” Ginny said after a while as she looked out in front of her at nothing in particular, and then him.

Mike furrowed his brows. “What? Parties?”

“Yeah,” she confirmed. “Parties.”

“I don’t hate parties, Baker,” he denied. At her last name, Ginny raised and eyebrow, but didn’t seem put off by the familiarity as she considered the usage and settled on allowing him to use it.

Ginny snorted. “Is that why you’d consistently disappear about halfway into most parties?” 

At her call out, Mike rubbed his beard as he chuckled. “I…I didn’t hate the parties. I hated the attention…my divorce with Rachel was still fresh and I was still licking my wounds,” he admitted. “At the parties, I’d have women throwing themselves at me who’d I turned down because I was still committed to a woman who not only cheated on me, but left as well. Or the patronizing sympathy. I…just—you just can only take it for so long.”

“No…I get it, old man,” she said, as she tested out his old nickname. Although out of practice, saying his nickname felt nice and familiar. It was almost as if a weight was being lifted off of her chest. But, to her statement, truly, she did get it.

Regardless of her low profile nature, every relationship she’d been in was high profile. It didn’t matter who she was with: unknown, relatively known, or superstar, it—her relationships—were splattered on every magazine cover and constantly analyzed and picked apart. Invasion of privacy was even more of a thing as paps and random people constantly snapped photos of her for the world to see. All of the speculations and rumors whether they flat out false, mostly true, or nothing but truth was talked about non stop. 

Ginny definitely got it—maybe even more than he did. And, yet, you’d never know with all of the smiles and grins when she put on her public facade. How well she pretended the attention didn’t bother her, even though there wasn’t a moment it didn’t bother her. 

After kissing frog after frog, it appeared that Ginny found her prince: Raul De La Cruz-Acosta, a superstar soccer player who’d been in the public eye his entire life. He was humble, handsome, and as sweet as pie. Age appropriate, openly affectionate, a dancer, and multi-lingual. His charm nearly rivaled Mike’s and, without a doubt, he was a shoo in for his first year eligibility as a hall of famer. 

Considering how things ended between them, Mike didn’t hate Raul, in fact, he was happy for Ginny. 

Raul appeared to be a great guy—hell, he was. No one said anything negative about him, like, ever. His ex-girlfriends sang his praises and even his detractors regularly complimented him. He was supportive and always had words of encouragement for Ginny, before and after they got together (even after they broke up).

They’d been together for five years and over three of those years they were engaged. 

Initially, no one thought anything of the long engagement, which went from one year to two to three. As Ginny and Raul told it, they were in love and wanted to get married, but there was no rush and they had other commitments to tend to before settling down. Since there weren’t any rumors floating around and there feelings and statements came off as completely and utterly genuine, very few people questioned the sustainability of their relationship. Or, if they’d even make it down the aisle.

Then they released a joint statement announcing they’ve mutually separation and how they’d always love and care for one another and that they wished nothing for the best for each other. All of the right words were said and, of course, it was mentioned that this was the most difficult decision they’ve ever had to make.

The media and fans ate it up.

There split was amicable and the public supported them. Many expressed their shock (and grief) that they two had split and, of course, there were statements such as, “If they can’t make it work, then there isn’t hope for the rest of us.”

Admittedly, Mike was shocked himself because if he had to personally choose any man for Ginny, he would’ve chosen Raul. Like, who wouldn’t?

They were still friends and occasionally pictured together. Raul would attend Ginny’s games and he’d attend hers. But, they left no doubt and crushed any lingering hopes of a reconciliation, especially when, shortly after their separation, Raul had a worldwide romance and got married within give months. Shortly after that, he was expecting a child with said wife as well. 

And, still, they were pictured together and Ginny got long with Mrs. Karina De La Cruz-Acosta.

And that’s where things started to change. Negative options of Raul began to surface as they called him insensitive for moving on so quickly. Others blamed Ginny and said that, clearly, she’d been the problem and probably didn’t want to get married and/or have kids. They called her selfish—they’d call both of them selfish at random intervals. Throughout it all, Ginny and Raul still remained friends, defended one another, and hung out together.

And still, people talked.

Now, random men through themselves at her as others gave her patronizing sympathy.

“It’s just…so fake,” she continued. “There are only two or three people who honestly give a sit about knowing you, the others just want to say they met you for some story or to network. None of this is real—it’s—it’s all fake. Well…mostly fake.”

“That’s the nature of our celebrity,” Mike supplied, and then down his drink. “Took you long enough to figure it out.”

Ginny rolled her eyes. “I didn’t just figure it out. I’m just saying, I get why you hid out now…for reasons other than Rachel,” she finished off. “I’m tempted to disappear for the rest of the night and sneak out the back door.”

Mike smirked. “You sure you want a repeat of your Nike endorsement party?” 

Too soon?

Ginny laughed out loud.

Not a giggle or a chuckle, but a full blown laugh. Her body shook with it and her laugh was hearty, warm, and inviting. 

“No, Lawson,” she denied. “I just wanna—I just wanna…go home.” Ginny leaned against the railing and audibly exhaled. “I don’t want to blow off steam, i just want to relax. Besides, this isn’t my party.”

Mike tilted his head from side to side. “But, still, everyone came to see you.” Mike gestured to her drink as a way of asking if she was going to finish it. Ginny handed the glass to her former catcher and captain wordlessly. He threw the rest of the contents of the glass back, and then grimaced in approval.

“You’d think the novelty would’ve worn off by now,” she stated as she pursued her lips.

“Rookie, the novelty will never wear off,” he informed, and then shrugged as if to say ‘deal with it.’

Ginny snorted. “I haven’t been a rookie for like…ten years.”

“It doesn’t matter if it’s been twenty, thirty years, you’ll always be my rookie,” Mike declared.

If this had been ten years ago, rookie Ginny would’ve playful and passionately argued him down. Veteran Ginny simply shook her head and said, “Let’s ditch this place.”

Not wanting his time with her to end, Mike nodded. 

It was a staggered exit. Ginny quickly said her goodbyes so she wouldn’t get caught in a conversation and Mike left fifteen minutes later and cracked jokes about how it was past his bedtime. 

They ended up in a rinky dink 24 hour diner. 

Both of their plates were loaded with pancakes, eggs, and extra bacon (luckily for them, maplewood). Despite their slight tiredness, Ginny drank water as Mike drank orange juice. Neither particular cared for or liked coffee.

“So, how are you,” Mike asked as he chewed with his mouth opened.

Ginny smiled at his lack of table manners. “Well, I’ve been pretty—“

“Ginny…” The pitcher snapped her eyes and looked at him. “How are you?”

Thoroughly, Ginny chewed on a piece of bacon as she considered her answer. She could tell him to fuck off. They hadn’t been close in ten years and he wants her to give him a candid response. And, yet, she wanted to give him candid answer. All of the animosity from years ago have yet to resurface and, truth be told, Mike was the only person she ever felt comfortable and safe telling her truths to.

“I’m…better,” she admitted. Mike smiled as he shook his head at the vagueness. “I spent most of my life doing what others wanted or trying to be who I thought others wanted me to be and chasing after things I thought I should have and want. But, none of that is me. It wasn’t who I was or what I wanted.”

“And what do you want?”

Without hesitation, she said, “To be.”

Two hours and a shared pie later, Mike checked his watch and said, “I should be getting home.”

“Early morning,” Ginny questioned.

Mike smiled and bit his lip. “Old man ain’t an ironic nickname anymore.”

“Do you need some warm milk to go,” she joked.

“Fuck off, Baker.” She grinned at him as Mike nervously tapped his fingers against the table. Unable to place the source of his nervousness, Mike scratched his beard and patiently waited for the bill.

After insisting about who would cover the bill—Ginny insisted that she had it, where as Mike was insisted that he’d cover it—they’d agreed to split the cost and the tip.

Mike wanted to suggest that they share an Uber, but he didn’t know where she lived and could easily be going the other way. Sensing a dilemma brewing within Mike, Ginny asked:

“What’s up, Lawson?” 

Mike exhaled, and then nervously smacked on his gum. “Do you want to come home with me?” Blanching at how it sounded, Mike sputtered as he explained himself, “I’m not asking you to have sex or anything…I just—I just…as cheesy as it sounds, I don’t want this night to end. I miss talking you and, after tonight, I don’t know if it’ll be another ten years before we do this again.”

“I thought you needed your sleep, old man,” Ginny grinned.

Mike laughed to himself as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. “I do, but you’re worth sacrificing sleep for.”

Pretending to seriously consider his question, Ginny rubbed her chin, and then enthusiastically said, “Okay!”

When they got to his place, Mike led Ginny into the living room and turned on the TV as he then left out and fetched a couple beers.

The tables were turned as the questions were geared more towards his life and his life after baseball. He truthful answered the pros and cons of being a sports commentator, but that he didn’t have much complaints about it and truly enjoyed what he did. He was’t seriously seeing anyone and, although he longed for a committed relationship, he wasn’t sure if he was getting remarried. He loved being a father and Mirai was the greatest thing to ever happen to him (in the past, that would’ve stung Ginny).

He still thought Livan was a shit, but admitted he honestly that the catcher was a great player and would go to Cooperstown. 

At Ginny’s mischievous grinning and quick texting, Mike looked at her suspiciously. “Hey, what are you doing?”

“Huh,” Ginny gave him a confused look before she broke out in laughter. “Nothing, stop being paranoid old man.”

Mike narrowed his eyes. “Who are you texting?”

“Hmm…” Ginny raised an eyebrow as she innocently looked at him. As Mike tried to peak at her phone, she hid it, but it was too late.

“Livan,” he said in disbelief. “You’re texting Livan what I just told you?”

“What?” Ginny shrugged. “We tell each other everything—there was no way in hell I wasn’t telling him about this.”

Mike snorted as he shook his head. “Unbelievable.”

“Awww…was that supposed to be a secret you were going to take to your grave?”

Nodding, Mike sipped his beer, and then said, “Yep.”

“I’m sorry,” she laughed. 

“You’re not,” Mike denied.

“I’m not,” she agreed and cackled this time.

“Next time I know not to share secrets with you,” he mumbled. Due to his grin, Ginny knew he wasn’t serious or bothered by her telling Livan that he thought the younger, active pitcher would be inducted into the Hall of Fame.

Ginny sat her arm on the back of the couch, and then rested her head against her fist as she looked at Mike. Occasionally, she smiled at him.

Involuntarily, Mike smiled back. “What?”

Ginny shook her head.

“What? It’s not nothing, so don’t even try it.” Mike mirrored Ginny’s position as he shifted his hips to increase his comfort.

“I can’t believe you still haven’t shaved this monstrosity.” Slowly Ginny brought her hand to Mike’s face and rubbed his beard. Intently, Mike watched the younger woman as she sat, enthralled, at the beard he’s maintained for over a decade. “You just decided to let this creature reside on your face. Does it pay rent? Is it a good tenant? Is it a good lady repellant like you thought it’d be?”

At her playful jibes, Mike rolled his eyes, and then chuckled. “If it’s such a repellant, then why is your hand in it?”

“Is that what we’re going with?” In all of his years of dating, there seem to be no in between when it came to women and facial hair. Either some loved it or they hated it. And then, there was Ginny who claimed she hated beards, but he was pretty sure she secretly loved them.

“Yea.” She excitedly nodded. She seemed to reconsider her answer, and then said, “No…”

She gave him a peculiar look as she licked her lips, and then slowly leaned in. When Ginny reached him, Mike slightly leaned forward as their lips touched. Following her lead, the kiss was slow, gentle, and inquisitive. Coaxing his mouth open, Ginny then sucked on his bottom lip, and then slid her tongue in his mouth as she depended their kiss.

Slowly, she pulled back.

“What was that?” 

Without taking her eyes off of his lips, Ginny said, “Satisfying a curiosity.” 

“Do you mind if I satisfy one of my own,” Mike asked as in leaned in, her so lightly, his lips brushed against her own.

“No.”

Hours later, the two tiredly looked at each other.

“How’d you sleep?” Their heads were under the covers and Mike covered his mouth as he yawned.

Ginny closed her eyes and grinned into the pillow, and then looked at him. “I slept good.”

Mike nodded. “That’s good.”

He kissed her, and then grumbled at having to leave for work even though he wouldn’t have to leave for two hours. Still, it was the principle: he wanted to lay in bed all day with Ginny. 

She promised to come back tonight, so that he’d get to wake up to her again. 

They discussed breakfast and Mike declared he was going all out for her before she left—she’d get the works. They discussed her upcoming game that day. The fans. Relaxing. Vacation. Everything.

“What?” Curiously, Ginny looked a Mike. “And don’t say nothing.”

“I…um,” Mike sighed, and then smiled at his bed companion. “What was wrong with Raul?”

As if not expecting that question, Ginny furrowed her brows. “Nothing.”

“Nothing?” Mike didn’t believe that. Raul was perfect—Mike was man enough and adult enough to admit this.

Squinting her eyes, Ginny said, “Are you expecting me to say: he wasn’t you.”

Incredulous, Mike replied, No.”

“Well, he wasn’t.” Despite her admission, Mike knew that Ginny wasn’t saying that she’s pined for him after all these years or was unable to move on. He knew it was her acknowledging that they’ve always been emotionally connected to one another in a much more deeper and profound way that they’d never be able to get with anyone else. “That game Tommy was cleared to play against the Cardinals—the beaner—“

“That one you insisted on being hit,” Mike stated.

Ginny giggled.

“Yea…that one.” Ginny looked at their intertwined fingers and squeezed. Mike squeezed back. “After the game, Trevor had told that he was hack—that was where the pictures came from,” she admitted. “But, he also gave me some advice.”

“Oh really?” Mike completely rolled on his side to face Ginny, and then pulled her close to his body. Their legs got tangled in each others as Mike scooted his head closer to her.

“Yes, really,” she confirmed.

“He said that even the world’s most famous woman needed a golfing partner.” Gently, Ginny placed a thumb on Mike’s lips as she assessed him and his features. Mike raised an eyebrow at the last two words. Ginny sighed. “By now, you have to had figured out that I had a crush on you way before I was…called up,” she pointed out. Mike cheekily grinned at her admission. He did know, but it was good for his ego to hear her say it. “And, I don’t know what I wanted or was looking for from you when I asked you. I mean, I liked spending time with you…a lot. And, apart from Blip, you were the only one who actually gave me a chance and tried to get to know me. But, at that moment, I just saw you as my teammate who I had a crush on growing up,” she explained. “But, what Trevor was suggesting to me wasn’t about two friends hanging out, it was about having someone to share your life with, including, your troubles. And I didn’t even know how you felt about me until that night at Broadner’s. Then that Amelia situation just really—“

“Ginny, what’s the destination,” Mike asked as he tried to get her back on track.

“I loved Raul, I really did,” she said. “I was in love with him and he was great. I still care about him a lot, but I was looking for a golf partner because it was something that I thought I should have or want, which I do, but I thought that I needed to have it right then and there. And I kept postponing the engagement because, he was this great guy that I loved, deeply, but the timing for never right. And then, finally, Raul said that maybe we weren’t right meaning that maybe he wasn’t right for me. He wanted to get married; he’d been waiting on me. But, it got to the point that I was finding reasons to postpone it and he knew it.”

“He broke up with you?” Mike trailed his forefinger along Ginny’s jawline.

She shook her head. “No. All that stuff we said in our joint statement was true or, at least, very close to it. It was a mutual decision and a hard one at that. But, my inability to really commit to him in that way was the catalyst. I was being unfair to him even though it wasn't intentional and it would’ve been selfish to ask him to stick around, you know?”

“I understand.” And he did.

Mike leaned in to kiss Ginny and she eagerly responded. 

“Do you know what you want now,” Mike questioned.

Ginny nodded. 

That’s what she meant by ‘better’ the night before. She was better because her decisions weren’t being influenced by outside factors or because she thought it was something she should want, but rather, what she truly wanted truly pursuing her wants and desires.

“And this?” Mike gestured her finger between the two of them. “Do you want me as you golfing partner?”

“Yea, yea…I do,” she said huskily.

Hurriedly, Mike got on top of Ginny and alternated between kissing and blowing raspberries on her neck.

Ginny laughed out loud as she tried to fight Mike off. 

(As Mike won the war between blowing raspberries on Ginny’s neck and hr trying to get him to stop, he observed that this is the most intimate night he’s ever had and they didn’t even take their clothes off)

~*~*~*~

“Mirai, hurry up and get your things ready,” Amelia shouted to her daughter. “Your dad is going to be here…any minute.” Just as Amelia said ‘here’, the doorbell rang. “Welp, he’s here.”

Amelia stopped chopping the vegetables, and then wiped her hands on a rag. Slowly, she strolled to the door and opened it.

“Hey, Mike,” she greeted.

As Mike walked in the door, he said, “Hey, Amelia. Is Abby ready?”

Inwardly, Amelia rolled her eyes. Their daughter was named Mirai Abigail Lawson-Slater. Amelia called their daughter by here first name and Mike called their daughter by their middle name. Although she really wasn't much of a sentimental person, Mirai’s name meant miracle. She and her ex husband tried for years to have kids the natural way before turning to science and both failed them, so the fact that she was able to conceive at all and successfully carried Mirai to term was a miracle. Which was how she won what Mirai’s first name was going to be. And Abigail meant ‘father’s joy’ and ‘beautiful.’ Considering that their daughter definitely was her father’s joy, Mike insistent on calling her Abby. 

Both of the names had sentimental value to them, albeit, for different reasons, which was why their daughter went by both names. Surprisingly, the young girl wasn't confused, which Amelia was internally grateful for.

“Nope,” Amelia answered as she led him into he kitchen. “I don’t know where she gets her tardiness from.”

“It sure as hell not from me,” Mike said as he ate one of the chopped vegetables. Despite Amelia slapping his hand, Mike reached in again.

“Well, she didn’t get it from me.” Amelia slapped his hand harder. “Mike!”

“I’m done,” he promised as he raised both hands.

Amelia put the vegetables into the bowl, and then rinsed her hands. “So what’s going on with you? Anything exciting going on in your life?” The question was tinged with a bit of sarcasm, but Mike ignored it. He knew it was a mostly genuine question.

“Uh, yeah…I’m seeing someone and I want Abby to meet her,” he admitted.

For the past few months, Mike and Ginny had been seriously seeing each other. They wanted to take it slow for many reasons including, but not limited to: their overall complicated history, their work history, him (secretly) dating her agent almost kissing/hooking up with her and finding out that her ex agent was pregnant with his child, the awkwardness of being teammates who almost hooked up, going back to his ex wife, and him getting with Amelia after his ex wife left to try to make a ‘real’ family with her.

Feeling lost and confused, Mike thought the solution to his problems would be getting with the mother of his child and trying to be a family. Rachel tried to stick around and make it work, but she couldn’t and said that she wasn’t going to be sucked up into his garbage anymore. It wasn’t fair to her and that there was no way in hell they were ever going to make it them work a second time around because of his outside child. In retrospect, Mike eventually disagreed with quite a few of Rachel’s assessments of him and them, she was right about this: it was unfair to her and there was no way in hell they were going to work a second time around. Rachel was never going to get over him having a child with another woman and, although he didn’t cheat on her when Mirai was conceived, he wasn’t going to ask his ex-wife to get over it either.

He and Amelia tried their best to make it work—they really did. They talked and tried to compromise and tried to put up with or let go of many things for the sake of their daughter, but their incompatibility was too much to overcome. They realized that not being together was putting Mirai first; they needed to focus on successfully coparenting her so that they could raise a healthy, well adjusted child. And, not to toot their own horn, but their were pretty proud of what they were doing so far. Mike and Amelia wouldn’t call their three years a waste, but it settled the question once and for all and there wouldn’t be any doubts or ‘what ifs’ regarding them. 

And, now, their last and most important reason for taking it slow was Mirai herself. He didn’t want his daughter to meet someone, get attached, and then him and the woman break up shortly afterwards. 

Mike felt confident about Ginny and their relationship. He wanted the most important woman in his life to meet the most important person in his life.

“What’s the over/under?” Amelia threw Mike a knowing look. Although she couldn’t veto who Mike introduced their daughter to (they had a rule to trust each other when it came to introducing their daughter to people they were dating), but he did allow her to have an opinion. Amelia’s question was referring to if the woman Mike was dating was older or younger than ten years. She doubted the sustainability of any relationship Mike had with anyone over that allotted amount. 

He tended to date age appropriate women, but occasionally there was a young woman or two. 

But, Ginny was different—that went without saying.

“Three,” he stated. At Amelia’s inquiring look, he said, “Over.”

Amelia chuckled. “Mike, seriously?”

“Seriously,” he tone was equally serious.

“You want our nine year old daughter to meet some thirty-three year old woman who you’re supposedly seriously about,” she stated incredulously. “Even if you are serious about her, who says that she’s just as serious about you. This could scare her away,” she rationalized. “She may feel like she has to play mommy or some shit. Or maybe you began to realized that she’s not where you are at this point in your life. That—that you two want two very distinct and different things.” Quietly, Mike watched as Amelia ranted. If this was him ten years ago, he would’ve cut her off and let her know if no uncertain terms that she was completely wrong about him, her, and them. But, he felt it was best for her to get it off her chest. “How much do you really know about her? What does she do? Does she have kids herself? Does she want or even like kids? Is she responsible? Granted, thirty-three is better than twenty-three, but still.”

Despite the fact that they agreed they were better off separate than together, Mike believed that Amelia was inherently distrustful of younger women. Admittedly, many of her concerns were valid or, would have been if this were ten years ago, but presently, they were unfounded. He understood that she was just trying to protect their daughter and him to an extent. But, personally, he believed that her hung ups about the age of the women he dated went deeper than that. Maybe it was an reflection of how she felt about men: when the going gets too tough with strong, independent women, she probably believed that men flocked to younger women to assert their dominance and use their naivety against them.

As understanding as he tried to be, he was a bit offended. His ex wife was an unapologetic feminist who, despite her own flaws, he respected and never talked ill about. Amelia was a feminist for christ sakes and he’d always be respectful of feelings, ideas, and rhetoric and even listened to her various rants with an understanding ear. On several occasions, he’s defended feminism without any ulterior motives or exacting cookies and yet, she seriously think he’d do some shit like that. That he’d date some younger woman just to make himself ‘feel’ like a man. (this is not even going into the fact that his current girlfriend is also feminist as fuck—he seriously has a type).

He didn’t want to insult her by accusing Amelia of being jealous of younger women, but hell, he wouldn’t blame her on a human level. At 46, he found himself jealous of younger men on many occasions, so with her being 49, he wouldn’t be surprised if she was jealous of younger women every once in a while.

“Like Mike, are you sure that you’re sure about her,” Amelia questioned. 

“It’s Ginny,” he stated.

There wasn’t any confusion about who he meant—they both knew she knew he meant Ginny Baker, her former client. 

Although Amelia had her suspicions about Mike and Ginny’s feelings for one another during her rookie season, it wasn’t until after she told Mike about her pregnancy that shit officially went to hell once and for all between her and the first female player of the MLB. Not coincidentally, her relationship with Mike also went up and flames, which forced Mike to admit that they’d almost crossed a line before Ginny injured herself. 

Amelia had been furious.

How could he put her at risk like that?

How could she put herself at risk like that?

Did they have any idea of what they were jeopardizing due to a case of hero worship?

Ginny got her head back in the game and remained a professional. They won San Diego’s first World Series, but their relationship had been irredeemably fragmented after that—Ginny wanted nothing to do with Mike (and Mike was lost and heartbroken even though he never admitted it).

That is, until today (or, a few moths ago).

Hearing that it was Ginny who was the thirty-three year old woman Mike was dating made all of Amelia’s concerns laughable. At twenty-three, hell, even younger than that, Ginny was one of the most responsible people Amelia knew back when she was her agent. Whether or not she wanted to have kids, she adored them (and, as far as she knew, Ginny didn’t have any). If Ginny was with Mike, then this was serious. Ginny took Amelia’s pregnancy hard. It was almost as if she took it as a personal betrayal. And, without a doubt, Amelia knew Mike was serious about Ginny. She doubted that he’s ever been more serious about a woman than her, including Rachel.

Ginny clearly got over her sense of betrayal pertaining Mike, but their issues—her and Amelia’s—went much deeper. It was convoluted and ugly and the seeds of mistrust before she quit became realized with Mirai.

Amelia wasn’t mistaken, Ginny was an adult and would never take any linger anger or frustrations about their actions of her parents out of Mirai. In fact, Amelia believed that they’d get along well. But, what she did know that just because she and Mike patched things up, clearly, and that she was going to get along great with her daughter, didn’t mean that Ginny’s issues with her was resolved. Not in the least bit. Despite Ginny not liking her, she’d behaved cordially and that was all she asked of when it came to being apart of Mirai’s life via Mike.

~*~*~*~

“Hey,” Ginny greeted on the porch.

Mike rested his forearm against the doorframe as he looked at his girlfriend. A towel was thrown over his shoulder and he wore a ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron. “Hey.” Ginny took a deep breath and exhaled. “Are you nervous?”

Ginny nodded. “ A little bit.”

Mike gestured her in. “Don’t be. She’s already a huge fan of yours, so you already have a head start.”

“If you say so, old man.”

Mike heartily laughed, and then said, “You must kiss to enter.”

Happily, Ginny kissed the retired catcher.

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically, this is a response to a comment where someone said if Amelia did get pregnant that'd be the end of Bawson for good. I'd like to think not, but it'd definitely take some time for Ginny to get over that.
> 
> Hopefully you guys enjoyed it! If so, tell me, and I'll continue it.


End file.
